Mikasas Saiyan Sister
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Was wäre wenn Son Goku nicht als einziger Planet Vegeta als Baby vor der Explosion verlassen hätte? Was wenn es seine Zwillingsschwester war? Was wenn Bardock versehentlich seine Fluch auf sie übertragen hätte? Wie würde sich die Welt von Mikasa und den anderen ändern wen sie Yume als Schwester aufzieht.
1. Prolog

Mikasas Saiyan Sister

Simmary: Was wäre wenn Son Goku nicht als einziger Planet Vegeta als Baby vor der Explosion verlassen hätte? Was wenn es seine Zwillingsschwester war? Was wenn Bardock versehentlich seine Fluch auf sie übertragen hätte? Wie würde sich die Welt von Mikasa und den anderen ändern wen sie Yume als Schwester aufzieht.

* * *

Prolog

(3rd POV)

Es war ein normaler Tag im Leben von Herrn Ackermann, er war auf der Jagd um essen für seine Frau und 6jährigen Tochter aufzutreiben.

Sie waren eine Gewöhnliche Familie in hinter der Mauer Maria, in der Nähe des Shiganshina Distrikt. Wenn man sich keine großen Gedanken machte, um die Mauern und was dahinter liegt, war das Leben einfach und normal.

Viele Verdrängten die Außenwelt und die Gefahren von dort, so auch Herr Ackermann, er wollte nur für seine Familie sorgen mehr brauchte er nicht.

Die _Titanen_ waren bloß ein böser Traum aus den Gruselgeschichten seiner Großeltern.

Er lief weiter in den Wald hinein, als er plötzlich etwas schreien hörte, jedoch schien es von einem Tier zu stammen welches er nicht kannte, noch nie hatte er solche laute vernommen… doch hatte er, eine Zeitlang jeden Tag.

Aufmerksam und vorsichtig ging er weiter und entdeckte auf dem Waldboden, was er schon vermutet hatte, ein kleines, nacktes, schreiendes Baby.

„Ein Baby, wer um Himmelwillen lässt ein wehrloses Baby allein im Wald?!" fragt er sich aufgebracht.

Er nahm es hoch und meinte Babyrisch. „Wie kommst du denn hierher?" was ihm dabei auffiel war das es schwarze Haare und Augen, wie seine Frau und seine Tochter besaßen und mit Erstaunen sah er.

„Ein Schwanz?" ‚Ach so, weil du anders bist hat man dich ausgesetzt was?' dachte sich der Familien.

„Ein Baby mit Schwanz wo gibt´s den sowas? Na was mach ich den mit dir meine Kleine, ich ja schlecht hierlassen. Willst du mit mir kommen!" Das kleine Mädchen lachte munter und Herr Ackermann kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Mit den neuen Mitglied der Ackermann Familie.

* * *

 **Erika:** Ein Saiyajin-Baby in der Titanenwelt~ Zwar kein Shizaya aber toll~

 **Ich:** Danke… schätze ich…

 **Izaya:** Kanra-chan~ schreibst du jetzt nicht mehr an den Geschichten von mir und Shizu-chan nicht mehr weiter~

 **Ich:** Izaya in meinem Kopf sind so viele Ideen für Fanfictions das Mal etwas neues geschrieben werden musste, keine Sorge du und Shizu-chan seit weiterhin mein Hauptaugenmerk!

 **Erika:** SHIZAYA FOREVER~~

 **Shizuo/Izaya:** Klar doch…

 **Shizuo:** *flüster* Weiß sie was Privatsphäre bedeutet?

 **Izaya:** *flüster* Eine Information, die mir verborgen blieb?


	2. Entführt

Entführt

(Mikasa´s POV, 2 Jahre später)

Ich und meine Familie saßen am Tisch und wartete auf Dr. Jäger der heute für eine Rutine kommen wollte. Vater rauchte und schnitzte, während Mutter mir das stricken beibrachte, meine 2 Jährige Schwester Yume machte Unsinn(wie immer) und spielte mit der Holzspäne unterm Tisch. Als ich fertig mit meiner Stickerei war, zeigte ich es stolz meiner Mutter.

„Hier, fertig."

„Das hast du gut gemacht Mikasa," lobte mich Mutter „weißt du dieses Stickmuster wird in unserer Familie schon seit Generationen weiter gelehrt und wenn du einmal Kinder hast, wirst du es ihnen auch beibringen."

„Muss ich mein Kind im Wald suchen?" fragte ich unschuldig.

„N-nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Papa hat Yume mal aus dem Wald mitgebracht." Damit zeigte ich auf meine Schwester, die inzwischen unterm Tisch eingeschlafen war. Mutter entdeckte sie und hob sie unterm Tisch hervor, in ihre Arme.

„Nein Mikasa, so bekommt man keine Kinder."

„Wie dann?" meine Mutter wurde rot.

„Ach, frag das doch lieber Papa."

„Was?"

„Papa wie kriege ich Kinder?"

„Also ich weiß das auch nicht so genau, aber gleich kommt doch der nette Doktor Jäger…" Vater wurde durch das plötzlich schreien von Yume unterbrochen.

Yume bedeutet ‚Traum' meine Eltern hatten ihr diesen Namen gegeben, weil sie ständig Albträume hatte und so nur gute Träume haben sollte, leider half das nichts. Mama gab mir Yume und wollte vermutlich etwas holen um sie zu beruhigen als es an der Tür klopfen.

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist das Vater zu Boden ging, drei Männer reinkamen, Mama auf sie los ging und schrie, sie schrie. Ich solle mit Yume weg laufen. Bevor sie auch zu Boden ging.

Durch den Krach war Yume aufgewacht, zwei der Kerle kamen auf uns zu. Sie rissen mir meine kleine Schwester aus den Händen. Yume wehrte sich schlug und kratzte den Mann, der sie fest hielt. Irgendwann biss sie den Kerl, dieser schlug sie daraufhin mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, welcher dadurch auseinander brach. Blut strömte aus Yumes Wunde.

Ich stand komplett unter Schock, ich nahm kaum wahr als mich eben dieser Kerl packte und niederschlug.

* * *

Irgendwann wachte ich auf, ich war aber immer noch zu geschockt um mich zurühren. Ich lag gefesselt auf dem Boden, mir war kalt, aber ich zitterte nicht. Im Raum unterhielten sich zwei der Männer über ‚Asiaten' und das Mama, Yume und ich die letzten wären. Danach stritten sie sich darüber das der eine Mama und Yume getötet hatte. Ich hörte aber nur halbherzig zu.

Ich war allein… ganz allein und mir war kalt… Papa… Mama… Yume… .

* * *

Dann auf einmal klopft es an der Tür ich achtete aber nicht darauf.

Wenig Momente später wachte ich aus dieser Trance auf. Durch das Bild vor meinen Augen.

Ein Junge erstach meinen Entführer, als der Mann sich nicht mehr rührte stand der Junge von der Leiche und sage:

„Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit." Er stellte sich als Eren vor Doktor Jägers Sohn, während er meine Fesseln zerschnitt. Aber meine Gedanken waren woanders, im Raum waren zwei Männer, wo war der dritte?

„Die Männer waren zu dritt." Meinte ich schließlich, aber zu spät. Keine Sekunde später war der dritte Mann im Zimmer, packte Eren und begann ihn zu würgen.

„Mikasa, das Messer du musst…Kämpfen."

„Töten oder Getötet werden." Das waren die Worte die mich erweckten. Ich hielt das Messer, mein Körper hörte auf zu zittern und ich spürte, dass ich zu allem fähig sein konnte. Ich rannte auf den Mann zu und durchbohrte sein Herz von hinten.

‚Das ist eine grausame Welt, wenn du überleben willst, _kämpfe_ '. Das war meine Lektion die ich diesen Tag lernte.

Eren und ich warteten dann darauf, dass die Militärpolizei kam. Die waren mehr als nur erschrocken darüber das zwei 8jähige diese Männer getötet hatten.

Wenig später kam auch Dr. Jäger mit… mit Yume auf dem Arm.

Als ich aus der Ferne meine kleine Schwester erkannte, rannte ich auf sie zu, Eren hinterher.

„Yume," sie sah auf hatte aber einen verwirrten Blick in ihren Augen.

„Yume, was ist mit dir?"

„Wer bist du?" Ich erstarrte vor entsetzten, was hier los.

„Mikasa, hör zu, deine kleine Schwester leidet unter Amnesie, der Auslös-…" doch Dr. Jäger wurde unterbrochen.

„Schwester… Mikasa… du bist meine Schwester?" fragte sie mich aufgeregt. Ich nickte nur. Yume kletterte von Dr. Jägers Armen und umarmte mich.

„Ohauyo, Mika-nee-chan." Mir kamen die Tränen in die Augen und ich umarmte Yume zurück. So hatte sie sich noch nie benommen, die Yume die ich kannte war wild, aggressiv und ließ sich kaum berühren(nur wenn sie schlief oder müde war).

Aus den Augenwinkeln, sah ich wie Eren von seinen Vater zu recht gewiesen wurde. Als Dr. Jäger sich wieder mir zu wandte hielt ich Yume immer noch im Arm.

„Mikasa, ich bin Dr. Jäger, erinnerst du dich, wir sind uns doch einige Male begegnet als du noch kleiner warst?"

„Ja, Dr. Jäger," meinte ich monoton ohne meinen Griff von Yume zu lösen.

„Wissen sie wie wir von hier aus nach Hause kommen? Mir ist kalt und ich bin müde." Das nächste was ich sah war wie Eren mir seinen Schal umband.

„Hier den schenk ich dir, jetzt ist dir nicht mehr kalt, oder?" fragte Eren mit roten Gesicht, ich berührte verträumt den warmen Stoff um mich.

„Mikasa was würdest du davon halten wenn du und Yume, mit uns kommt und bei uns leben würdet?" Ich sah ihn nur perplex an, als Eren mich an die Hand nahm.

„Nah komm, worauf wartest du?"

„Geh wir nach Hause Mika-nee!" jubelte Yume fröhlich und nahm meine andere Hand, mir schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Ja, nach Hause."

* * *

An diesem Tag verlor ich meine Eltern und meine Schwester ihr Gedächtnis, doch ich hatte sie noch und Eren und seine Eltern wurden zu meiner neuen Familie und wenig später auch Armin ein Freund von Eren.

Yume mag ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben aber sie würden neue schönere Erinnerungen bekommen.

Eren, Armin, Yume und Erens Eltern waren jetzt meine Familie und ich beschloss sie zu beschützen, komme was wolle.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Uh dramatisch…

 **Ich:** Warum nicht?

 **Shizuo:** Passt nicht zu dir

 **Erika:** Sie will es eben spannet halten, also, wie willst du die Geschichte weiter schreiben? Als nächstes müsste der Giga-Titan auftauchen. Lässt du Erens Mutter sterben oder nicht?

 **Ich:** Kommt drauf an

 **Kadota:** Worauf?

 **Ich:** Wie ich eine lebende Carla Jäger in die Geschichte einbinden kann.

 **Izaya:** Frage~

 **Ich:** Ja?

 **Izaya:** Hast du vor ein paar Elemente aus Dragonball zu verwenden oder nur trocken alles aus Shingeki zu verwenden?

 **Ich:** Nun, der Raum von Geist und Zeit wird noch eine Rolle spielen.

 **Shizuo:** Werden Son Goku und Yume sich mal treffen? Und wie ist Yumes richtiger Name?

 **Ich:** Gute Fragen, ich werde sie aber erst später beanworten

 **Shizuo:** Warum?

 **Ich:** Weil ich will das die Leute auch meine Geschichte lesen


	3. 2 Jahre später

2 Jahre später

(Armin POV)

Es sind schon zwei Jahre her seit zwei der letzten Asiaten, die Schwestern Mikasa und Yume Ackermann, bei meinem Freund Eren Jäger eingezogen sind. Sie haben ihre Eltern verloren, das Gefühl kenne ich. Daher wollte ich mich mit ihnen anfreunden und obwohl die zwei Schwestern völlig unterschiedlich sind gelang es mit beiden.

Mit der älteren Mikasa hatte ich es am Anfang schwer. Sie war nur auf zwei Dinge fixiert, Eren und Yume. Aber nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie meine Eigenarten akzeptiert und sogar wie sie meinte "Mein helles Köpfchen" anerkannt.

Was Yume anging, sie war aufgeweckt, munter, athletisch und unberechenbar. Einmal war sie auf das Dach eines der höchsten Gebäude geklettert, nur um einer Gruppe Kinder ihren Ball zurückzuholen. Kurz es war schwer ihre naive Seite nicht zu mögen, noch wies sie jemanden ab der Hilfe brauchte, sogar die Banden die immer wieder auf sie und mich los gingen, egal wie oft Mikasa und Yume sie auch zusammen prügelten. Die zwei konnten einem echt Angst einjagen.

Was mich immer von Anfang an gewundert hatte war das sie Eren, Mikasa und mich so komisch ansprach: "Ere-nii, Mika-nee und Armi-nii." Irgendwann erklärte Mikasa mir das es Betitlungen für ältere Geschwister waren. Ich war damals glücklich zu hören das sie Eren und mich als Familie sah, auch sah ich Freude in Mikasas Augen, als sie mir das erklärte.

Ich denke sie war glücklich darüber das Yume noch die Sprache ihrer Mutter kannte und so oft es ging verwendete und das obwohl sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

Mikasa benahm sich wie eine Mutter wenn Eren oder Yume in Schwierigkeiten waren. Mit dem Unterschied das Eren immer ärger sucht und ärger immer Yume fand. Yume klang meist wie eine Klette an Mikasa oder aber sie verschwand komplett für 3-4 Tage jeden Monat, man konnte ganz Shiganshina nach ihr absuchen, sie war nicht aufzufinden. Und jedes Mal fürchtete sich Mikasa das Menschenhändler sie auf ihren Ausreiserausflügen entdecken könnten. Meist verschwand sie nachdem sie einen ihrer berühmten Alpträume hatte.

* * *

Ich fragte Yume Mal was in ihren Träumen passierte und sie erzählte mir, dass sie von einem Jungen träumte mit einem Affenschwanz wie sie selbst besaß (Oh ja, sie hat einen Affenschwanz welcher von Dr. Jäger als Ab Normalität erklärt wurde, wie es Menschen gibt mit Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern, dennoch sahen viele der Erwachsenen sie argwöhnisch an).

Jedenfalls lebte dieser Junge in einer anderen Welt in einem Wald in unbekannten Bergen, mit Pflanzen und Tieren die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sieht wie der Junge von einem älteren Mann aufgezogen wird bis dieser von einem riesigen Monster zerquetscht wird. (Sie meinte aber es sei kein Titan, sondern etwas anderes mit Fell, Schwanz und spitzen Zähne im Maul). Der Junge lebt von da an alleine, machte aber weiter die Bewegungsmuster die der alte Mann ihm gezeigt hatte.

Irgendwann kam ein Mädchen in diesen Wald und nach längeren herum Gezeter ging der Junge mit dem Mädchen mit, die komische Kugeln suchte. Mehr erfuhr ich leider nicht, den Eren der unsensible Klotz der er nun Mal war, Yume anschrie das sie nicht so viel Unsinn erzählen und man erst frei wäre wenn die Titanen ausrottet wären. Danach sprach sie nur noch selten über ihre Träume.

* * *

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Tag bislang gewesen, Yume war vor 3 Tagen Mal wieder verschwunden, also würde sie heute bestimmt wieder auftauchen. Ich konnte praktisch schon Mikasa´s Standpauke hören. Wie dem auch sei, die Schläger nutzten die Gelegenheit um mich zu verprügeln und mich als Hexer zu beschimpfen. Wie so oft wurde ich von Eren und Mikasa gerettet. Mehr das sie Mikasa sahen und wegrannten. Jedenfalls gingen wir zum Fluss, dort erzählte Eren mir wie Mikasa ihn verpetzt hatte, dass er sich dem Aufklärungstrupp anschließen will.

"Ich habe nie gesagt das ich es nicht erzähle, ich mache mir schon genug sorgen um Yume, bitte Eren werde doch Vernünftig."

"Meiner Meinung nach ist es Unvernünftiger zu denken, dass wir für immer hinter diesen Mauern sicher sein werden und was Yume angeht sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, Mikasa."

"Sie ist 4."

"Mit Ausnahme von Yume gebe ich Eren recht. Es ist töricht zu denken das die Mauern ewig halten. Sie haben zwar 100 Jahre gehalten aber, dass ist keine Garantie dafür, dass sie auch heute noch stehen wird." Wir alle sahen deprimiert zu Boden, als wir eine laute Stimme hörten.

" **Mika-nee** ", wir sahen auf und sahen das Yume auf uns zu gerannt kam. Mikasa sprang auf und wollte Yume ihre übliche Standpauke verpassen. Doch Yume lief an ihr vorbei und zog Eren und mich auf die Füße.

"WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG!" schrie sie _panisch_ , Yume war nie panisch.

"Yume was ist?" fragte nun Mikasa besorgt.

"TITANEN, ein 60 Meter großer Titan wir dan der Mauer Maria erscheinen und das Tor einreißen. Wir müssen hier weg!"

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte ich nun panisch.

"Ich habe es gesehen!"

"Das war nur ein Traum," schrie Eren sie verärgert an.

"Nein, das war es nicht, ich weiß es, wir müssen zu Kaa-san sonst wird..." durch ein Erdbeben wurde sie unterbrochen. Wir vier sahen auf.

"Dass kam von dort!" rief Eren und lief voraus, wir anderen hinterher. Und dann sahen wir ihn den Kolossalen Titanen zum ersten Mal.

* * *

Alles schien still zu sein, bis auf ein leises flüstern hinter mir.

"Ich habe es doch gesagt..."


	4. Mauern fallen

Mauern fallen

(Eren's POV)

Eine Zeit lang war alles still, doch dann brach die Hölle aus.

Der riesige Titan trat das Tor ein und die anderen Titanen drangen herein.

'Wie Yume gesagt hatte' doch ein anderer Gedanke rüttelte mich wach, 'Mutter', Yume hatte irgendetwas davon gesagt dass.. "Mutter " schrie ich und lief los. Nur dieser Gedanke ließ mich zur Gefahr laufen. Ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte, ' nur noch um diese Kurve und ich bin Zuhause'. Dachte ich und erschrack, mein Familienhaus war von einem der Trümmer erfasst worden und mit Entsetzen sah ich meine Mutter eingeklemmt unter den Trümmern.

"Mutter!"

"Eren?" 'Sie lebt' ich rannte zu ihr und versuchte die Trümmer an zu heben, Mikasa war plötzlich neben mir und versuchte mir zu helfen. Mutter versuchte uns einzureden Weg zu laufen, doch wir hörten nicht.

Yume stan etwas abseits murmelte vor sich hin.

"Yume hilf uns." Schrie ich.

"Ich konnte.. warum.. ich.. nicht..."

"Was?"

"WARUM KÖNNTE ICH ES NICHT VERÄNDERN. Ich habe gesehen was passiert aber ich konnte.. nichts.." sie begann zu weinen und einer der Titanen kam auf uns zu.

"Yume.." sie sah mich mit tränenden Augen an.

"Ich weiß nicht was es mit deinen Träumen auf sich hat aber wenn du etwas verändern willst dann musst du handeln nicht beklalgen sondern kämpfen, das heißt es Frei zu sein." Rief ich, Yumes Blick veränderte sich, nickte stand auf und kam zu uns.

"Nein, Kinder verschwindet!"

"Kaa-san",meinte Yume ruhig. "Gomene , ich nach schon wieder etwas kaputt." Meinte sie wieder mit Tränen in den Augen aber mit ihren üblichen grinsen. Mit ihren kleinen Händen packte sie die Trümmer und hob sie langsam alleine hoch.

'Was?' Bevor ich denken konnte hob sie Trümmer über ihren Kopf und warf sie in das grinsen Gesicht des Titanen, der daraufhin zusammen brach. Ich war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen oder zu denken. Mikasa riss mich aus dieser Trance, gemeinsam hoben wir Mutter aus unserem zerstörten Haus, wir trugen sie bloß wenige Schritte als Hannes auftauchte, er nahm uns Mutter ab und Mikasa und ich rannten hinterher. Mikasa hatte Yume im Arm und sie.. weinte? Warum? Sie hat Mutter gerettet und einen Titanen besiegt. Warum weint sie? Ich sah mich um überall Tot und Zerstörung. Alles nur wegen den Titanen, ich hasse sie.

* * *

Wenig später saßen wir, mit anderen Flüchtlingen, auf einem Schiff. Armin und sein Großvater waren auch darunter und Yume weinte noch immer in Mikasa 's Armen. Meine Mutter würde erst versorgt und sah geschockt zu Yume herüber, ich hatte das Geheule satt.

"Hör auf zu weinen, du hast am wenigsten Grund dazu, du hast.." doch Mutter hielt mich auf.

"Leiser Eren."

"Warum? Sie kann..!"

"Deshalb!" Yume höre nun auf zu weinen.

"I-Ich wollte nicht das ihr Angst bekommt.., ich bin anders und das war noch nie gut, ihr hört es nicht, aber ich schon, immer höre ich wie Leute mich bei Namen nennen,wie Zurückentwicklung, Biest oder Freak oder Monster. Sie tun mir nichts, weil ich bislang nichts getan habe was ihne Angst in Wut umgewandelt hat. Ich will nicht heraus finden was sie mit mir machen, wenn sie wüssten wie stark ich bin. Ich habe gesehen was sie mit jemanden machen den sie für ein Monster halten!" Damit quollen erneut Tränen in ihre Augen. Ich knurrte leise bevor ich meine Gedanken aussprach.

"Die Leute haben doch nur Angst, weil die Titanen da sind. Sie rauben uns unsere Träume, unsere Freiheit und unser Leben." Ich stand an der Relig und blickte zur zerstörten Mauer Maria.

"Ich werde sie alle ausrotten, ich werdenden einzelnen von ihnen töten." Schrie ich in meiner Frustration. Mutter wäre tot ohne Yume und Hannes. Ich konnte nicht's tun, aber das werde ich, ich werde Lernen sie zu töten.

"Ich werde sie ausrotten, jeden einzelnen." Schieße ich auf das die Monster wussten das sich sie vernichten werde.


	5. Angst

Angst

(Carla´s POV)

Ich sah und hörte wie mein Sohn den Titanen den Krieg erklärte. Am liebsten hätte ihn zurück gezogen und ihm versucht den Unsinn auszureden. Jedoch waren meine Beine gebrochen und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mikasa kam mit Yume im Arm näher und lehnte sich an mich. Yume lag einfach in Mikasas Armen, sie war vollkommen ruhig. Ich hingegen war nervös, ich kannte Yume als liebenswertes, gutmütiges, kleines Mädchen.

Aber das vorhin

Als sie mich gerettet hatte.. was war sie in diesem Moment gewesen.. sie war so stark, wie ein Titan vielleicht auch stärker.

Jeder Mensch hätte angst nachdem er das gesehen hätte.. ja jeder.. außer..

Ich strich Yume leicht über den Kopf worauf sie mich nervös ansah.

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt, Yume."

"Ist schon gut, Kaa-san.. hast.. hast du jetzt angst vor mich?" fragte sich leise.

"Etwas!" antwortete ich ehrlich, sie sah traurig zu Boden.

"Aber, wenn du mir versprichst niemals Menschen mit dieser Kraft zu schaden, dann hab ich keine Angst mehr und ich bin sicher alle anderen werden es auch tun, wie Mikasa und Eren." Yume sah mich aus großen Augen an und nickte fröhlich. So wie sie immer war und sein sollte.

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren sehr schwer, ich wurde aufgrund meiner Verletzungen ins nächst beste Krankenhaus gebracht und wurde so von meinen Kindern getrennt welche in die Notunterkünfte gesteckt wurden. Ich verbrachte ganze 2 Jahre in diesem Krankenhaus bis es mir möglich war wieder zu laufen und was für die Leute vorallem wichtig war zu arbeiten. Während der gesamten Zeit erfuhr ich nichts darüber wie es meiner Familie ergannen war, sie konnten mich auch nicht besuchen, da man sie warscheinlich wie viele andere Flüchtlinge in den Norden zum arbeiten geschickt hatte. Ich hoffte und bettete das sie alle wohl auf waren und keiner diesem Todeskomando zur rückeroberung der Mauer Maria zu Opfer gefallen war. Mir und allen andern war bewusst gewesen das all diese Menschen in ihren tot geschickt wurden um der Essensknabheit entgegenzutretten. Wir wussten es, doch was hätten wir schon dagegen tun können.

Sobald ich draußen war ging ich zu den Mauer Maria Viertel und fragte dort ein paar bekannte Gesichter nachdem verbleib von Eren, Mikasa, Yume, Armin, seines Großvaters und nach Grisha.

Dort erfuhr ich das Grisha verschollen, Armins Großvater der 'Rückeroberung' zum Opfer viel und das mein Junge, Armin und die Mädchen sich dem Militär angeschlossen hatten. Wo ich mir dachte wie das möglich war Yume war zwar stark aber sie war 6Jahre alt, damals musste sie 5 gewesen sein.

Ich fragte mich was ich nun tun könnte wie konnte ich meinen Kindern helfen, da mir nicht besseres einfiel beschloss ich mich ebenfalls dem Militär anzuschließen, als Sanitäterin. Nur so war es mir möglich meinen Kindern zu kommen.


End file.
